Coffee Lovers
by TEEHEE123
Summary: AU Where Percy is the barista at a coffee shop and Annabeth is the girl that refuses to smile every day and orders the same thing.


**A/N: Hey guys! It's EndOfBeginning, and I'd like to say that I'm a huge PJO fan. Thanks for reading this! When I first started to read fanfiction, I started to get ideas for different plots. Finally, they're here.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympian characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

Coffee

Annabeth Chase sighed in frustration as she entered the coffee shop at precisely 8:00, like she does everyday of the week. The shop was named Camp's Coffee, and a girl named Thalia with spiky black hair and blue eyes works there. After a couple of encounters with Annabeth, Thalia had learned to 1. not mess with her and 2. Annabeth orders the same thing every freaking day. So Annabeth was expecting to find her cup of black coffee with half a cup of milk and two sugers, but there was nothing on the counter. Her eyes narrowed.

Annabeth's day had sucked already. She had found out that her essay for english was due tomorrow, and her roommate 'accidentally' threw away one of her plans for architecture. Basically, Annabeth was wired to beat the living daylights out of somebody. The perfect oppurtunity came when a tall boy walked to the counter and asked, "What can I get for you?"

"What can I get for you?" Annabeth muttered in disbelief. Then she spoke louder, "I want a medium black coffee with half a cup of milk with two sugars, _like I do every day_."

The boy raised an eyebrow, and flashed her a lopsided grin. "Grumpy, lately?"

Annabeth snapped. "Listen, just get me the fricking coffee and no one gets hurt."

The boy ruffled his jet black hair, revealing his sea green eyes. "Do you ever smile?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "No, I don't. Now get me the coffee."

The boy turned his back on her to get the ingredients. "My name's Percy, just so you know."

Annabeth just pressed her lips in a thin line, as she observed Percy. He had a killer tan, and was lean and tall...gods was he... Annabeth shook her head frantically, clearing her thoughts. What was wrong with her?

"Where's Thalia?" Annabeth blurted out, twirling a golden curl between her fingers.

"Oh, she's on vacation. Apparently I have to fill in for her to not- quote unquote- be pummled until I plea for mercy and be thrown into an everlasting doom called her rock concert."

Annabeth had to stiffle a giggle threatening to erupt from her lips. Percy turned around with a cup of coffee with a triumphant grin plastered on his face. "Was that a laugh I hear?"

"Of course not," Annabeth deadpanned and left the shop without another word.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKIBETUTHINKLINEBREAKSRANNOYINGTEEHEE

The next day, Annabeth returned to see that there was a cup of coffee ready to go on the counter, and a joke/riddle book opened next to it. Annabeth did a 360 survelliance of the shop, and it seemed deserted. Walking forward slowly, she grabbed the coffee, but a head popped up behind the counter. Annabeth screamed and nearly dropped her coffee. Nearly.

It was Percy.

"Guess what? I'm going to make you smile!"

"You still remember that?" Annabeth said incredulously. But she would not smile. Her pride was too big to be crushed by some silly competition.

"Yup. What starts with a 'P' , ends with an 'E' and has all the letters in between?"

"What kind of sick joke is this?" said Annabeth.

"One that'll make you smile. Come on," whined Percy, his beautiful green eyes sparkling.

"No."

"A post office! Get it?"

"Not really," said Annabeth, and she had to suppress a smile.

And so this went on for a quarter of an hour with lame jokes such as: Why do fish hate tennis? They don't want to be caught in the net! Finally, Annabeth checked her watch and nearly had a heart attack. She only had ten minutes to get to college!

"Crap," muttered Annabeth. And she still left without saying goodbye.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINBREAKLINEBREAK

The next day Annabeth came in the coffee shop a blubbering mess. Percy looked at her with concern, and patted a spot next to him on the counter. And so Annabeth spent the next half hour spilling out all of her troubles like due dates, her parent's divorce, and her little brother flunking school. Annabeth didn't know she could talk to Percy that long, and it felt...nice.

For the days after that, Percy would try to make her smile, and Annabeth, using her pride powers, never did.

LINEBREAK!

The next day, Annabeth found herself looking at a sandy blonde haired guy with blue eyes and a nasty scar. The first thing that came into her mind was: where's Percy?

"Hey, I'm Luke. What can I get you?" Luke said politely.

"Oh, just a black coffee," said Annabeth carelessly as her head wrapped around the thought of Percy _not being there_.

"So..." said Luke as he tried to make conversation.

"Where's Percy?" blurted Annabeth before she could stop herself.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "He's sick, I think. And Thalia told me to replace him for a week... the guy needs a break."

All Annabeth said was "oh" before she walked out the door.

The next few days, Annabeth would greet Luke with a smile, and the two would talk about minor things like the weather. Sometimes Annabeth would giggle. She enjoyed her time with Luke, but she was anticipating Percy's return.

Next week, Percy didn't come back.

"Oh, Percy quit. I don't know why. Just called the shop and said he wasn't going to work here anymore," said Luke with a wave of his hand. Annabeth felt angry. How dare Luke just brush Percy off like that?

"Well, bye."

"Wait, don't you want to talk for a while?" said Luke.

"No, I'm good," said Annabeth as she left the shop.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK!

All Annabeth could think of was Percy. Percy Percy Percy. With his mischievious smile and messy hair that she just wanted to run her fingers through. All she wanted to do was to get away, so she took a walk outside to Central Park. In the rain. But what she didn't expect to find was a man with a tan and wet black hair sitting on a bench.

"Percy?" whispered Annabeth as she stepped closer. The man turned to look at her. He had sea green eyes. Definitely Percy.

"Where the heck have you been?" shrieked Annabeth as she enveloped Percy in a hug. He pushed her away gently.

"I saw you," was all he said.

"Saw me what?" said Annabeth, getting impatient.

"I saw you and Luke. You were laughing and talking. Flirting even," Percy said with a sad expression. "You don't really need me, do you?"

Annabeth looked into his sea green eyes, swirling with emotion, and kissed him right then and there with the rain pouring on beside them. The two's lips moved in sync, and Percy relunctantly broke away for air.

"I love you, Percy," said Annabeth with a smile. "And don't think for one second I ever liked Luke."

"I love you, and smile more...it makes you look even more beautiful," said Percy and he leaned down for one more kiss.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm working on the next one-shot (it's kinda long), called popularity. Expect it to be up in a few days. TOODLES and comment!**


End file.
